Generally, an activation process for a recently acquired wireless device is an intensive and time consuming process. The process often requires a user to bring the wireless device to a service center or retailer in order to activate the device. A representative at the service center or retailer manually programs the wireless device with a telephone number. The representative normally has to also notify a wireless service provider of the assigned telephone number and a serial number associated with the wireless device. Improving the activation process for wireless devices may be beneficial to both providers and customers using the devices.